I Hear Voices
by BadassSami13
Summary: John and Randy discover two dead seamen in a locker room backstage of RAW. Gibbs and the NCIS team come to investigate and there is lots of man/man sex :  Randy/John, Tony/Tim, Randy/Tony, Randy/Tim, John/Tony, John/Tim


Nikki and Bree Bella walked through the large building in Washington D.C. where the WWE was holding Monday Night Raw. Both women were dressed scantily and chattering nonsensically when they heard a male scream coming from inside the locker room they were passing. They looked at each other, scared and Bree urged her twin sister to investigate, knowing that the Divas were not technically allowed into the Superstar locker rooms. Nikki pushed the door open just enough so she could peek inside, and screamed. Nikki backed away from the door, fright in her eyes and her mouth open in a silent sob. Bree swung the door wide open to see what had scared her sister and dropped to her knees at the sight before her. Two men, dressed in military fatigues were lying face down in pools of blood.

"HELP! Somebody help!" Nikki shrieked, finally able to make a sound.

John Cena and Randy Orton were walking together towards the ring, discussing their match that they were just returning from. They heard someone yelling for help and they sprinted to where the Bella twins sat on the floor hugging each other and sobbing. The Superstars knelt on either side of the Bella's and hugged them.

"What happened?" John asked Nikki, who was crying into his broad chest, soaking his bare, sweaty chest.

Bree lifted her own head off of Randy's shoulder to point toward the locker room door with a shaking hand. John and Randy looked at each other and stood at the same time. The Bella's collapsed back into each other, hiding their faces so they would not have to see the horrific sight on the other side of the heavy metal door. John reached out and pushed open the door wide enough that he and Randy could both enter at the same time and they took one look inside and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that?" Randy asked eyes wide with shock.

"Two dead servicemen." John answered plainly, a shudder running through his whole body.

"Randy, you get the Bella's and get them away from here. I will call the police."

Randy nodded and picked the Bella's up off of the floor and led the women down the hall, away from the locker room. As soon as they were out of sight, John pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911. What is your emergency?"  
"This is John Cena of the WWE. We are at Fort Hood and we just found two dead servicemen in one of the locker rooms." His voice shook as he spoke.

"I am sending units to you right away. Do not go anywhere. Please notify security and do not let anyone into the room please sir."

"Yes, yes of course. Please hurry."

With that, John hung up his phone and dialed the number of the head of security, Mitch.

"Yeah John what's up?"

"You need to get a team down to Locker room A and notify the gates that the police are on their way."

"Why, what happened?" Worry crept up in Mitch's voice.

"Not over the phone. Just get here."

John hung up the phone and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. He cradled his head in his hands and replayed the image of the dead men in his head over and over until he heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up, hoping it was Mitch's team, but it was Wade Barrett, leader of the Nexus. John frowned and lifted himself off of the floor. He really didn't want to deal with Wade's shit right now. Wade ignored John and headed straight for the locker room that contain the horror.

"Wade, you cannot go in there."

"Why the hell not? This is my locker room and my stuff is in there."

Wade ignored John and started to push open the door when John grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Anger burned in Wade's eyes as he pushed John off of him and rushed into the locker room before John could stop him a second time. Wade came out a second later, face pale, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Wh-wh-what the hell was that?"

Wade took off sprinting down the hallway, looking as if he had shit his pants. John smiled, momentarily relishing in the fact that the Mighty Wade Barrett, unflappable leader of the Nexus, had just practically shit himself in front of John Cena, his subordinate and errand boy. After his moment of amusement, John sobered up and heard the sound of Mitch's security team hustling down the hall.

"John, what is going on?" Mitch asked, stepping forward in front of the rest of his team.

"Two dead servicemen in the locker room. The Bella's found them and screamed. Randy and I were walking down the hall when we heard the screams. We rushed to find them and when we got here, the Bella's were huddled together on the floor. Bree pointed toward the locker room and Randy and I looked inside and saw them. I had him escort the Bella's out of here and I immediately called the police then I called you. Barrett came through and wanted to go into the locker room and I tried to stop him, but he went in anyways. He just got out and ran away with his tail between his legs."

Mitch digested everything and a stony look crossed his face. He turned around to his men and ordered them to set up a block on either ends of the hall and sent a few guys out to escort the police in and to not allow anyone to leave the premises. John stood next to the locker room door, leaning against the wall when he heard voices coming from down the hall.

"God damn it let me through!" Randy's angry voice echoed through the hallways.

John looked at Mitch, who nodded and mumbled something into his radio. A few seconds later, Randy Orton walked up to John wearing just a pair of jeans. John smiled at his friend who leaned up against the wall next to him. John appreciated his presence, not really wanting to deal with all of the police bullshit by himself. Mitch's radio crackled and a voice announced that the police had arrived. John lifted himself off of the wall and stood at relaxed attention, no emotion on his face. The Viper lazily scratched his stomach and cleared his throat, drawing John's attention. John cast a sideways glance at Randy and smiled before returning his emotionless façade.

A moment later, three men in police uniforms and two men in military fatigues strode quickly down the hallway and after being directed toward the locker room, disappeared into the room. John and Randy stood in silence for a minute before two of the uniformed police officers came out into the hallway and separated the Superstars to be interviewed individually. After giving their statements, John and Randy told the officers where The Bella twins were so that their statements could be taken. The men were told that they could leave the area but could not leave the arena just yet.

"So I am going to get a shower and get into my street clothes." John said after a long and awkward silence between them.

"Alright. I am going to finished getting dressed because I am out of here as soon as I get the word."

They waved goodbye to each other and went on their ways. Randy looked back at John's receding back and quirked his eyebrow, noticing how his masculine hips swayed ever so slightly. Randy licked his lips and turned back around to avoid being caught staring. He rubbed his large hands over his heavily muscled abdomen and smiled a smug, arrogant smile. He loved his body and he knew sure as shit that everyone else in the WWE did too. He remembered the awkward times when he first entered the WWE and time after time, Superstars and Divas alike, all hit on him. Randy smirked when he thought about the few times he actually indulged himself with the likes of Edge, Batista, Melina and Ashley, just to name a few. He had always wished that he could one day seduce John Cena, just to see if John was really as good as everyone he had been with said he was. Time and time again, Randy was tormented with stories of what an amazing lover John was and that whoever was bragging about their experience was so glad they offered themselves to him. Randy had thought of just offering himself to John, but hell that would be too easy and Randy liked a bit of a challenge. His eyes darkened with thoughts of how he would get Cena and how exactly he planned on rocking The Champ's world.

Tony Dinozzo rode the elevator in silence. He had a cocky smile on his face and a glow that only showed one thing. He had gotten laid, and hell if he could have skipped work and convinced Tim and Abby to do the same, they would have spent all day in bed together. It was Abby's idea to bring both Dinozzo and McGee over to her house under the rouse of watching movies, but shortly after arriving, the Special Agents learned that their quirky little lab tech had a totally different idea. Reliving the events of what happened between the threesome after a mere half an hour of actually watching the movie that Abby had popped in just to lure the boys in, Tony's smile got even wider. He had both Abby and his little McProbie screaming all night long.

When the doors of the elevator finally opened, he stepped out into the bullpen to find Ziva sitting at her desk typing away, undoubtedly finishing the paperwork from their last case that had been closed a mere 24 hours before.

"Good morning Officer David." Tony greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Agent Dinozzo. What are we no longer on first name basis, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking up from her computer with a barely there smile on her face.

"Of course we are Ziva." Tony flashed a bright grin at her as he set down his bag and sat at his desk.

Tony glanced over at McGee's desk and noticed that it was empty.

"Where's McGeek?"

Ziva shrugged.

"I don't know. Gibbs came by earlier and told him to follow him. That was about a half an hour ago."

Tony shrugged and turned on his computer, to begin his own paperwork, uprising himself because he usually waited until the last minute to do it. About half an hour into accomplishing nothing at all, McGee entered the bullpen and sat at his desk silently.

"Morning, Probie. Getting in trouble already?" Tony jested, a smile breaking out on his handsome face.

McGee mumbled something under his breath that neither Tony nor Ziva quite caught but before they could ask him Gibbs' voice burst through the air.

"Grab your gear, we have two dead seamen."

The agents jumped into gear, grabbing their packs and following their mysterious leader into the elevator.

"On your six boss." Tony said, more out of habit than anything.

All four agents piled into the elevator, Tony standing conveniently behind McGee, who he relentlessly chattered to until Gibbs finally had had enough and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sorry boss."

They rode in silence to the garage that held their big SUVs used for jobs.

"Ziva, you're with me. Dinozzo, McGee follow."

An echo of 'yes boss' rang through the garage and Tony couldn't wipe the arrogant smile off of his face if Gibbs had slapped him 100 times. They all climbed into their respective vehicles, Tony and Gibbs driving. When they were on the road, Tony noticed that McGee was unusually quiet.

"What's up McSilence?"

"Nothing Tony."

"Awww Probalicious, don't lie to me."

"Gibbs cannot find out about what happened last night."

"Tim," McGee looked at Tony, knowing that when he used his first name he was actually being serious, which was a rarity for Tony, "he won't find out. And even if he does, who cares? He is Gibbs. Knowing him he probably already knows. He will lecture us about Rule #12 and that will be it."

McGee looked at Tony as if he was insane but kept his mouth shut. He didn't tell Tony that Gibbs had taken him down to Abby's lab and gave them just such a lecture, but he didn't want to warn Tony. This was his version of getting back at Tony for the constant stream of torment and teasing that Dinozzo aimed at him. Tim smiled and Tony seemed happy that he had 'eased' his little Probie's anxieties. A short time and a few stupid Tony movie references later, they had arrived at the crime scene. The huge arena was packed with people and Tony nearly rear-ended Gibbs in the truck ahead of them because he was staring at a couple of beautiful, young women.

"Tony! Watch where you are going! Those girls are probably too young for you anyways." McGee said, earning an irritated look from Dinozzo.

"Hey! This is where the WWE was scheduled to be tonight. I wonder if one of the Superstars did it." Tony mused, trying to hide his secret love of the WWE.

McGee rolled his eyes and shook his head. Gibbs pulled his truck up to the entrance and got out, motioning for Tony to pull in behind him. He did so and Dinozzo and McGee got out of the vehicle, grabbed the few things they needed and followed Gibbs and Ziva into the arena.

"I wonder if I will get to meet any of the Superstars, or better yet, the Divas."

Gibbs looked back at Tony with a rather pissed off look on his face and McGee took it upon himself to slap Tony in the back of the head. Gibbs turned back around and continued leading the agents to the scene.

"Thanks McGee."

"Yeah, thanks McSuckup."

"Dinozzo, if you don't shut up I will have Ziva slap you next time."

Tony looked over at Ziva, who had an evil look on her face. Dinozzo swallowed hard and kept his mouth shut until they reached the locker room that held the two dead seamen.

"Hold on guys, I can't let you through, direct orders." A burly security guard stepped in front of Gibbs, halting their progress.

"NCIS. I'm Agent Gibbs, these are Agents Dinozzo and McGee and Officer David."

Gibbs held up his identification for the guard's inspection. Finding it suitable, the guard moved out of the way and mumbled something into his radio. Two men in military fatigues stood outside of the locker room deep in quiet conversation when the group stopped in front of them.

"Agent Gibbs, I am Colonel Erikkson, this is Corporal Williams, and we were notified by the local authorities as soon as the call came in. We immediately contacted you."

"What do we have?"

"Two seamen, Richard Bailey and Charles Douglas. Assigned to the USS Freedom, which docked three days ago and not leaving again for a week. Both men's throats were slit and left in this locker room. Found by two women," Colonel Erikkson looked at his notepad, "Nikki and Bree Bella or the Bella Twins."

"Has anyone else been in there?" Gibbs asked, signaling his team to enter the room.

"John Cena, Randy Orton and Wade Barrett. John and Randy found the twins after they went in, and Wade went in afterwards, despite John's efforts to keep everyone out."

"Thank you Colonel. My team and I can take it from here. Has anyone been able to leave since the discovery?"

"No one."

"Thank you. Colonel Erikkson, Corporal Williams."

Gibbs nodded at both men and turned to enter the locker room.

"Dinozzo, McGee, go interview everybody that was here."

Tony had a look of delight on his face when he realized he would be interviewing his favorite Superstars and Divas, and McGee groaned to himself because he knew that Tony would make him interview all of the fans and none of the Superstars or Divas.

"Yes boss."

The men left the room and asked the security personnel if there was a place that they could hold the interviews. They were directed to a large office with an important looking desk and chair, with an overstuffed sofa against the wall. They instructed the security guard to bring people into the office one at a time, starting with those who actually saw the seamen. The man nodded and scurried off to do what was asked.

"McGee can you believe it? We get to interview John Cena and Randy Orton and all the beautiful Divas!" Tony exclaimed, giddily.


End file.
